Hiei's Song
by Sainted Dream
Summary: The sweet sound of her piano could echo through the forests. It could draw in even the hardened fire demon with it's elegance and charm. No... it wasn't that. It was the way she played it that drew him in. It was just their secret.


A beautiful, harmonious melody echoed through the forest trees. It was a sound the fire demon had heard many times before and each time it drew him back. Over and over the song called to him, pulling him back in like a trance. The demon had never been one to like or have interest in humans or anything related to them. However, the music that came from this one human home was so enchanting.

The fire demon jumped from tree to tree until he reached the thick one outside the open window of a large, white mansion. Through the window sat a petite and rather dainty looking blonde haired female. Dressed in a simple, soft pink dress she sat playing a piano. She did this almost every afternoon. The sound was so full of emotions that could bring even the dead to life. There were no words to compare the feelings her music sent through someone, through even the hardened demon.

Besides the young woman stood a white haired man in a matching white suit. He wore slim, square glasses upon his slender nose and a crude expression. He was a nasty man the fire demon had learned over the past few weeks. No matter how wonderfully the young woman played, the human man criticized her. He yelled at her over and over about how she was doing one thing or another wrong.

The hours of her practice passed by and soon the white haired man known as James left for the day. The young woman stood from the piano chair and walked overt to the window. She looked out into the tree where the demon, Hiei, usually hid himself and with the most enchanting smile, she spoke.

"Do you still intend to hide?" she asked sweetly. Her voice was just as lovely as the sound of her piano. It was soft and full of life. Her name was Ruena and she was tolerable for a human female. At least, that's what the demon had decided. The two of them had spoken before. Well... that wasn't entirely true. She had caught him listening one day when her instructor, James, wasn't around. She had invited Hiei in to listen and share some tea. Of course, their meetings were a secret from everyone else.

The two of them didn't really talk. At least, Hiei didn't. He usually took a sip of two of the tea and sat on the window sill, listening to her play. He had to admit, something about her music had caught even his attention and though he couldn't explain what it was about it, he didn't argue the longing he had to hear her play. He wished to hear her play endlessly, the music of her heart. He wanted... her to play only for him. He loved when she played only for him. Not that he would ever say this out loud. Not to her or to anyone else. He didn't even like to admit this to himself.

Regardless, the fire demon jumped down from the tree and onto the window sill before stepping into the room. The woman giggled rather happily, her blue eyes filled with such happiness. It was unlike the happiness that she showed anyone else. It was a look that she gave only to him.

"You know, mister mystery man, you still have not told me your name." she commented. She had asked for his name a few times before, but when he didn't answer, she'd let it go for a few more weeks, then ask again. As usual, she didn't expect an answer from him, but wasn't at all discouraged as she walked back over to the piano and sat down.

"...Hiei." came the voice of the fire demon. It was the first time that he had ever spoken to her.

She spun around in her seat, for the first time, showing him an expression of great surprise. He had never spoken to her before, not a word. Let alone for him to tell her his name. She was stunned. That shock quickly faded and was replaced with an expression showing how obviously thrilled she was.

Her hand went over her chest lightly and she smiled brightly, even happier now then she had been before. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Hiei. My name is Ruena, though you likely already know such." she exclaimed with a giggle. She was happy to be able to have a formal introduction with the man who often came to hear her play.

She wasn't aware that he was a demon or that even such things existed. That being said, she knew that something was obviously different about him. After all, being able to jump through trees and from windows so silently wasn't normal, neither were his ruby red eyes. She never questioned any of it though. Something about him and his visits made her very happy. Perhaps it was the fact that he didn't want anything from her. He just wanted to hear her play her music. That's it. He didn't want to make money from her, criticize her, abuse her, nothing. He just wanted to hear the music her heart created.

Perhaps it was for this reason that she loved to play for him and why she was always so very thrilled to see him. At this moment, he was her reason for playing the piano so beautifully. Though he didn't know it, he was her reason for playing at all. Without him, her music would have no life in it at all. In fact, before he came along, she hated playing the piano. Since he came around though, all that had changed.

The fire demon gave a small huff and took his seat along the window sill. He kept his eyes on the ground below, watching out for the guards that patrolled the area. It seemed that Ruena was the daughter of a very wealthy man and she was incredibly talented with the piano. Her father desired her to become a professional and make a lot of money from these talents. That wasn't what she wanted though, but she kept such things to herself. She wasn't given a say in her life, what happened in it, or what path it moved along.

Ruena stood up from the chair slowly and looked to Hiei, walking over a bit. "...May I?" she questioned softly, reaching for his face slowly. She seemed so reluctant, hesitant, nervous even as if afraid that he might suddenly leave upon her advance.

Hiei's sharp eyes looked to her, narrowing in suspicion, wondering what she might do. What she wanted to do. He didn't stop her though. She took this as an approval to proceed and lightly, her hands touched his cheek. He was warm to the touch, unlike her hands which were a bit chilled but very soft, like silk almost. She moved closer, looking into his eyes. It was like she was searching for something in his eyes, looking for some type of answer. He never looked away and finally, she pulled back with a smile.

"I'd like to play something new... different. If that's okay." she exclaimed rather suddenly. She looked very happy. As if she had just stumbled upon something.

Again, Hiei gave only a scoff as an answer and looked back outside, keeping watch for possible guards.

The young woman happily smiled and returned to the piano where she sat down. Her eyes closed momentarily and her slender fingers went over the keys, brushing them lightly. As she opened her eyes, she began playing. The music was wild, like a fire in someone's soul. It was thrilling and fast paced, causing the heart to race and blood to rush through the veins!

Then, just as it got to the most energizing point, it suddenly slowed to a soft, much sadder melody that made one feel very alone and dark. It was so cold and empty and just as the loneliness of the melody was sinking into the soul, it changed again.

It was a happy tune, bringing forth that feeling of life and joy. It could remind one of the greatest moments of life and all of life's precious memories. It somehow triggered memories of hardships and the greatness that came with it.

Her music could tell such a story of a person, of him. The music was about him and his life. She had read his soul. When she looked into his eyes, she was reading his heart. So clearly she read it. She got the passion and fire from his soul. The wild actions of his personality. The music so easily expressed his fast paced life.

When it changed, it was a reminder of his difficult past. Being alone and fighting for his life so many countless times. Then getting into trouble with the spirit detective. That's when it got happier. He had made friends, found his sister, gone through so much! He had gotten so much stronger.

His life had changed so much and she had managed to somehow create a song to perfectly represent it. This song... it was all for him, just for him. It was about him. He looked to her, eyes almost wide. She had actually caught him off guard. He had never expected such a thing. Something so personal. This song was indeed, completely unlike anything she had played before. This was filled with so much of herself and him. It was personal.

As the melody came to a slow end, she looked to him and smiled that joyous smile that she only ever gave to him. "I hope that it was alright." she said softly. She worried that she may have offended him and it showed it her eyes.

He shook his head and smirked some as he looked back towards the ground outside the window. "...It was perfect." he said softly, rather quietly. He spoke barely loud enough for her to hear. She did hear it though, quite clearly and smiled happily.

"I'm glad." she admitted softly, quite happily. She was content with life like this. Just being able to see him made everything else worth while. She couldn't explain why, but he meant so much to her. He held a very special place in her heart. A place that no one else would ever be able to take or replace.

With that, she went back to playing her usual music. Some of it was upbeat and others so sad. Each song told a story of one thing or another. However, none were for anyone else. They were all for her. Expect for Hiei's song... He was the only person she wrote music for or about. He was the reason for that her music came alive. He brought her music to life in every way.


End file.
